


Rain, Coffee, and Harry Potter

by dxvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Gay, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, So much blushing, but draco realizes hes gay, dont expect much, eventually, its shit please read, smexy times?, tbh honest not much flirting, theres gonna be angst, this is a shit fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxvr/pseuds/dxvr
Summary: Harry becomes the DADA Professor, and then Draco starts having Gay Thoughts™. Draco does not want them, except he obviously does.





	Rain, Coffee, and Harry Potter

_Tap-tap-tap._

Harry Potter, still half asleep, grumbling about it being "too damn early for this", gets up from his living room couch (he had finished his book, which he had been reading for three days and had kept him from sleeping more than five hours, and promptly fell asleep) to stumble into the kitchen and open the window. The owl flew in, landed on Harry's kitchen counter, and stuck out her leg. Harry managed to untie the letter with only two tries, a record breaking moment for his sleepy hands. Harry acknowledged the Hogwarts stamp with a quick "what in the world could they want now" and ripped open the envelope.

He couldn't really understand what was happening- but lets be honest. When did he?

He didn't really grasp the concept on his first read, so he read it again.

And then a third time.

 Finally, he realized what this would mean- he had a chance to become the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

.~*~.

 Draco Malfoy woke up like every other morning since he'd divorced Astoria.

He got out of bed and down to his dining room, ate the breakfast his elf had prepared and then took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. It wasn't until he had walked downstairs and into the kitchen that he noticed something was different. Usually by this time Draco would have gotten a Howler or some offensive letter from one of his students parents.

It had been happening since he had accepted the job offer of Potions teacher at Hogwarts two years ago. He had realized no one would want to hire an ex-Death Eater and this was probably the best he was ever going to get. He had gotten used to them by now, but this was one of the very few times he had been lucky enough to make his tea without someone screaming at him through a Howler.

It was disconcerting.

As soon as Draco sat down and reached for today's Daily Prophet, he knew why he hadn't gotten a letter.

_EX-AUROR AND NEWLY DIVORCED HARRY POTTER ACCEPTS TEACHING JOB AT HOGWARTS_

Draco snorted in a very undignified fashion as he read the headline. It really was just his luck that he would have to work with The Boy Who Lived for his sons first year of Hogwarts. Although, maybe he should thank Potter for letting Draco get through the morning with out somebody cursing at him for something that happened in the past.

~*~.

Harry got out of the shower with a towel tied around his waist and his hair looking exactly as it did every time it got wet.

Terrible. He sighed.

He dressed to go out in a baby pink cotton t-shirt and some black jeans. When he looked in the mirror he realized that this might just be the best I've looked in a long time... He had recently gotten a complete wardrobe makeover, courtesy of some popular store brands, Muggle and wizard alike. As Harry examined an outfit much too heavy for an early Augusts day, he thought darkly, _it had better work_.

_That had been the whole point, right?_

_Divorcing Ginny?_

_What would it matter if he couldn't even find someone_?

He shook the thought from his mind and pushed up his glasses, then walked straight out of his front door and Apparated to the nearest Muggle town before the press could get any good photos of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is shit but I'm excited because I haven't written in so long and I have no clue where this its going !! Its a very short chapter, im sorry but i guess ill just have to make the next one longer... oh well.


End file.
